


Green Light

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_firstkink prompt: "Erik and Logan reacting to one another's scenes with Charles and arguing about how much is too much while Charles just really loves both of their methods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

They sat side by side on the narrow bench, Logan's arm slung on the back rest behind Erik. Not touching him, just leaning so that if Erik wanted, he could get closer. Or if not, it only seemed that Logan enjoyed the evening and smoking his cigar. Erik sat at the edge of the bench, smoking his cigarette with fierce determination. Logan waited. He could wait as long as it took. The moon rose over the tree tops, and he watched it, mesmerized.

“I saw the welts on him,” Erik said suddenly, breaking the silence. ”What the hell did you use to cause those marks?”

“Why don't you ask Charles,” Logan said, without turning his eyes from the yellow moon. “He'll give you the blow-by-blow.”

“I'm asking you.”

“What do you care? The little bitch had wonderful time, isn't that enough?” Logan laughed, the smoke escaping his mouth with a big, clumsy puff.

“You burnt him out,” Erik said, staring at the glowing end of his cigarette. “He was completely out of it.”

Logan said nothing, because it was true. That was what he had meant when he said that Charles had a wonderful time, but he didn't get why Erik was angry about that. After all, only a week ago Erik had done a number on Charles himself. Or maybe that was it.

“I only do what Charles wants to be done. You know that.”

“You crossed the goddamn line, that's what I know,” Erik said, turning to stare at him. It was a challenge, but Logan let it slide, because he knew what Erik was going through. Love and pain were always messy together, no matter how you tried to clean it up with safety measures. Lehnsherr was too black and white to grasp the shades of grey.

“Hey, come here,” Logan said, pulling him closer. Erik didn't fight it, but he stayed rigid and cold, not giving in. “You can tag along tomorrow. You can see with your own eyes that I play fair and square. Hm?”

Erik relaxed slightly, and Logan took that as an end of the conversation. He took a hold of Erik's hair and yanked his head so that he could see his eyes. “Now, forget about him. I thought we had plans for the night?”

Erik smirked and pressed the glowing tip of cigarette on Logan's chest, burning a neat hole on his t-shirt. His skin sizzled for a moment, the smell of burnt hair filling the air. Logan grunted, annoyed. “That was a brand new.”

“It will get ruined anyway, when I cut you open and gut you like a fish,” Erik muttered, eyes dark as he stared at him with that same challenging look. Logan smirked.

“Foreplay, huh? You are a sappy romantic, Lehnsherr.”

“Don't tell anyone.”

***  
The tears did it.

Erik watched Logan with Charles, arms crossed and quiet, his eyes never leaving Charles. He contained himself through the whimpering, the begging and even out right screaming without patting an eyelash, but the moment Charles' bright blue eyes filled with tears, that was the moment he had to step in.

Logan was smacking Charles around, holding him steady with one hand and bitch slapping him with other. Logan hummed with pleasure, slaps getting louder on Charles sweaty, flushed skin. Without a warning there was tears, welling up and pouring down on Charles face and Erik moved before he could stop himself.

With a swift move he yanked Charles out of Logan's hold, which was easy because Logan hadn't expected Erik to intervene at this point. Why would he? Slapping was mild on Logan's scale of things. Charles seemed equally surprised from the sudden interruption, which made Erik feel even more tense and angry. Charles should've picked up his fear for his safety, but he hadn't.

“Hey! What are you doing? Hand him back!” Logan said, grabbing a hold of Charles arm. Charles hung awkwardly between them like a squeaky toy between two terriers.

“He is crying, back off!”

“Buddy, he _always_ cries. It doesn't mean shit!”

Erik stared at Logan who stared right back, both willing the other to back down when it was clear that neither would. Charles sniffled, because he couldn't wipe his nose and the tears made it hard to breathe. He didn't say anything. Erik broke the staring contests and looked at Charles hanging in their hold, noticing how bright his eyes were, how he couldn't stop grinning. Anger flared in Erik's head, and he dropped his hold on Charles like his skin had suddenly turned hot.

“It doesn't mean anything,” Erik repeated, the realization dawning on him. He took a step back. “He really likes what you do to him.”

“Erik...”

“Lehnsherr...”

“Stop talking, both of you!” Erik said and turned his back to them. It felt like vertigo, the realization that he had understood this so fundamentally wrong. There was a sound of kissing behind his back and Erik glanced over his shoulder. They made a show for him, to placate him or to entice, he couldn't say.

“Wouldn't you like to join us?” Charles asked coyly.

“No.”

“Liar.”

Erik looked at Logan. "Your bitch called me a liar. You allow him to do that?"

"No, I don't," Logan said and nodded. "I'll see to it." The slap flung Charles to the floor at Erik's feet. He smiled up at Erik, before Logan grabbed his ankle and slid him back to him, picking him up like he weighted nothing and slapping him down again. "There. Remember your place. Something else you would like, Erik?"

"Make him cry again."


End file.
